


Akumu ni mezarete mo...

by HamHamHeaven



Category: D'erlanger, Jrock, Merry (Band)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Non-Human Kyo (D'erlanger), Psychological Manipulation, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: Everyone knows that the cave is forbidden.  Nobody knows why.





	Akumu ni mezarete mo...

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW VKYaoi community October 2018 "Voice(less) Fear" challenge - spotlighting vocalists, and incorporating wails, screams, etc. [Should've cross-posted sooner. Oops.]

Gara came awake slowly to the sound of birds chirping, the summer breeze dancing through the boughs of the nearby willow trees, and the soft, even breathing of his bed companion. He drew Kyo closer in his arms, placing an affectionate kiss on his bronzed forehead, utterly contented and eager to indulge in a lazy morning.

 

_Makoto! Makoto, where are you?_

 

The call was faint. No more than the memory of a distant echo, yet it jarred him from his reverie.

“Mother?”

“Something wrong, Darling?”

Kyo’s warm, dark eyes stared sleepily up at him, full of adoration and concern. Gara shook his head uncertainly.

“I thought I heard….”

His voice trailed off.

What _had_ he thought he’d heard?

Something.

Something that had filled him with disquiet and set his heart racing with… agitation? Anxiety? He wasn’t certain now.

“Probably just a dream.”

Something in the way his lover said ‘dream’ caused that unease to spike again. But only for an instant. The next second, Kyo was pulling him down into a mesmerizing kiss, driving every conscious thought from his head, save the desire for _more_. Gara lost himself in the perfection of the other man’s scent and taste, of supple flesh beneath his fingertips and sighs of pleasure.

 

_Please come home, Makoto._

 

Again, that voice! A low, mournful plea tugging at his heart. What had Gara done to fill his mother’s voice with such pain?

 

_Come home, son._

 

Home.

He _was_ home… wasn’t he? This… place was his home.

He sat up, gazing around their bedroom as if to prove it to himself. However, the closer he looked, the more unfamiliar everything felt. The curtains, the furniture, the size of the room itself – everything was _off_ , though he couldn’t say how. And the harder he tried to focus, the hazier the edges and corners of his perceptions became, until the room itself began to… fade.

Sunlight streaming through the windows waned to a feeble twilight, its heat dissipating into a clammy chill. The fragrance of wildflower- dotted grasses dwindled to a foetid, mouldering stench. He rested, not on a plush mattress draped in soft linens, but on a hard slab of granite worn smooth over countless seasons. Not in a cosy bedroom but in a dark cavern.

Yet, what alarmed him most was the change in his companion. Gone were the warm sable eyes and solid bronze frame. In their place, he found spindly, multi-jointed limbs swathed in brittle grey flesh and wide, luminous eyes as icy and pale as a winter’s moon.

Abject terror sank its claws into his soul.

“W-what are you?” he gasped, scrambling as far away from the creature as the narrow ledge of rock would allow.

“What do you suppose I am?”

Even xer voice had changed from a melodious lilt to a low, vibrating rumble.

Gara drew his knees to his chest, clutching at his temples as he tried to think. To remember. There were so many things he couldn’t recall properly: where he was, how he’d come there, even his own name.

Then suddenly, inexplicably, it all came flooding back.

 

 

The forbidden cave – a jagged black gash torn into the throat of the mountain.

His Gran’s dire warnings:

 

“’Tis an evil place, full o’ fae magic, Makoto,” she muttered with quick tug of the ear to ward off malevolent spirits. “Only fools enter… an’ none leaves!”

And yet, he’d come. Sneaked away from the village during the chaos of the eclipse feast, drawn by the allure of the taboo. Goosebumps covered his flesh as the wind made an unearthly moaning through the darkness.

Standing at the mouth of the cave, peering into the shadowy recesses, he called:

“Is anyone there?”

Anyone there.

 

One there.

There.

 

His voice ricocheted off the stone. Naturally, the only answer he received was the ghostly wuthering. Plucking up his courage, Makoto ventured in, revelling in the prickle of excited fear as he followed labyrinthine passage further and further along. A symphony of water droplets joined the keening in the air in a marriage of eerie and soothing.

It was fascinating. Euphoric.

Until the sudden clattering of falling rocks sent him racing like a frightened rabbit back the way he’d come. Well, at least, the way he _thought_ he’d come. When he finally stopped, sweat-drenched and panting for breath, he began to realize that he didn’t recognize any of the mineral formations dangling from the ceiling or jutting up from the floor.

_Had he taken a wrong turn in his panic?_

“I’m not afraid.”

Not afraid.

 

Afraid.

‘Fraid.

 

His voice sounded small and feeble, mocking him with the falsehood of his statement.

Stupid cave. Why had he been so eager to see it in the first place? There wasn’t anything special about it. No treasure hidden by long-forgotten civilizations. No ominous warnings scrawled on the walls in dark red paint and cairns marking resting places of the dead. Not even something as comparatively uninteresting as bear tracks.

It was all the elders’ fault. If they hadn’t insisted the place was _forbidden_ , he would never have thought anything of it. They should have known that by making something out-of-bounds, they were only encouraging young people to go exploring.

He continued shuffling along the dim tunnel, sulking to himself to keep apprehension at bay. He lost all track of time, living a night of a hundred days as he followed the twists and turns whichever direction his ears told him the wind’s cries were loudest.

Finally, Makoto caught a glimpse of pale golden light and with a shout of relief rushed toward it. Only to skid to a halt at the exit, thoroughly confused by the sight that greeted him.

The rise and fall of the land was the same –foothills sloping gently down toward the river. But the pine forest was gone, replaced by bucolic grasslands, their verdant tassels shimmering in the sunlight and rippling with the balmy breeze, and a distant water meadow dotted with willow and birch.

“You’ll catch flies with your mouth so agape.”

The admonition was overflowing with mirth and affection. Makoto whirled this way and that, trying to find the one who had addressed him.

“Who said that?”

Someone chuckled, sending an involuntary shiver through him.

“Come out and see, Darling.”

Makoto attempted to flee, but his feet ignored his command and continued to carry him forward.

To the left of the cave mouth, someone had spread a thick woollen blanket over the grass and set out a delicious-looking picnic. Small loaves of crusty bread, an assortment of ripe fruits, a creamy cheese studded with herbs and bits of hazelnuts, skewers of grilled sardines, and a flagon of some rosy liquid.

Makoto’s stomach gurgled, but he eyed the food warily.

Warm arms encircled him and a pair of soft lips pressed to his cheek.

“You must be hungry and thirsty after such an adventure. Sit. Eat your fill.”

He sat, gazing in bewilderment at the alluring being settling next to him.

“D-do I… know you?”

Something like anger flashed across the beauty’s face then quickly disappeared behind a façade of disappointment.

“I should _hope_ so, Darling. Don’t tell me one stroll below ground is enough to drive your beloved from your mind.”

Makoto’s cheeks darkened as he mumbled:

“Sorry. I feel… sort of muddled. Where are we?”

“Where?” he cocked his head to one side. “Why, right were you were when you entered the cave. Only perhaps just one step to the left.”

“A step… to the left?”

The man didn’t elaborate.

“You’re not eating. Here.”

He poured from the flagon into a cup and took a sip.

“See,” he licked his lips teasingly, “Not poisoned.”

Makoto stole the cup from his hand, taking a small sip himself before pressing his lips to his companion’s, sharing the cool wine between them.

“Delicious, Kyo,” Gara complimented.

“Ah, so you _do_ remember me. What a relief.”

The two of them lounged in the midday sun, sharing food and wine and hungry kisses. When all of his appetites were sated, Gara lay back on the blanket suddenly overcome with drowsiness, his lover curled up beside him.

“Rest, Darling,” he murmured. “Sleep. Dream.”

 

 

Dream!

The word reverberated through him, awakening his grandmother’s warnings of evil magic.

“A dream-weaver!”

His head shot up, face a mask of alarm as he hurled the accusation at the creature seated beside him in the cavern’s ominous gloom. Xe smiled cruelly, exposing two rows of razor-sharp teeth. Makoto tried to retreat further, but the unyielding stone walls gave him no quarter.

“Everyone said the cave is forbidden, but they never could tell me why!”

“They don’t remember why, Darling,” xe purred wickedly. “And soon, neither will you.”

Xer eyes flashed a hypnotic purple. Makoto struggled weakly, but his arms were leaden weights at his side, his eyelids already closing despite every effort to remain awake.

“For you… _only_ for you, my precious darling, I shall weave a dream more beautiful and terrible than you could possibly imagine.”

“Please let me… go home,” implored Makoto through a yawn.

Spidery fingers combed through his hair.

“But you _are_ home, Darling.”

 

Gara’s eyes fluttered open. He rolled onto his side, studying his mate’s tranquil form, a small frown marring his brow. Something… was…

No, he was wrong. Everything was fine. Perfect. Just as it should be.

“Is something troubling you, Darling?” Kyo murmured.

Gara smiled and wrapped him in a fond embrace.

“Nothing, Kyo love. Just a strange dream I can’t even recall now.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **1)** Fic title 悪夢に目覚めても... is a track from Luna Sea Ryuichi-san's solo album Fantasia, and means something like "Even if I awake to a nightmare..."  
>  **2)** I had Sukekiyo's [Elisabeth Addict](https://flavoredmusic.tumblr.com/post/162519129709/elisabeth-addict-by-sukekiyo-from-adoratio) featuring Kyo-san, on infinite loop in my head while writing this. ([Lyrics](http://www.jpopasia.com/sukekiyo/lyrics/317805/anima/elisabeth-addict-acoustic-ver/) for anyone curious.)  
>  **3)** Makoto is allegedly Gara's real name, and is the name he went by in his previous band "After Effect". I hope switching back and forth between names isn't too confusing. It's meant to represent when he is or isn't "under the influence", so to speak.  
>  **4)** I know that the typical spelling of the possessive gender-neutral pronoun is "xyr", but that spelling annoys me, so I've used "xer".  
> 


End file.
